Be there brother, when dark return
by Dae Lomil
Summary: post BOFA may contain *spoilers*. 10 years after BOFA Fíli is king and Erebor prosper better than anybody remember, realitionship with other lands are great, but Fíli and company don't wanna see gold nor mountain. What was that Durin's folk had to pay for Erebor? Was it too high? Can they save what was lost? Why they need burglar again? No slash.
1. Raven is alive

English version of Till Durin awake, sorry for mistakes it's my first fanfic

Disclaimer: Sorry if this disappoin tsomebody but I really don't own hobbit or any character

„ Fíli! We need get to Thorin! We-"Kíli's scream flew above bloody battlefield. Fíli just hopelessly watched as third arrow buried through soft skin into left arm. Kíli let out surprised sight and drop his weapons. Fourth arrow found his way into Kíli's neck and young prince looked upon his big brother with silent pray. Dark eyes pierced through blue eyes of the crown prince. Suddenly there was no pain in Kíli's eyes only sorrow and pure hate. Fíli looked shocked for second but then younger prince screamed. Only one last lonely tear marking his unnaturally pale face, melting with blood and dirt.

"You promised this won't happen... that nothing happened. Fee I trusted you said that I can trust you. But you. What have you done brother mine? You left. Without saying a word you took our uncle's crown and left. You, you killed me. Why did you do that? Why did you killed your brother, why is your knife marked with my blood my blood is upon you Fíli. You wanted this didn't you? Leave Thorin to his fate, he was dying, finish me and become new king. But you are not Fíli. You are no King. NO KING, ONLY BANE OF DURIN. That's what everybody think of you brother, nobody will be so stupid to say it loud, but you can't kill me twice, can you? So I say it again, Fíli you killed us. To become perfect heir of Thorin. Be his perfect son. It was all about this and now looks at you a king of the famous Lonely Mountain. His heir proud son of Thorin! And I have to ask you. Why you still think about me, imperfect? Did you miss me?" Kíli's words were the worst poison and stroked into heart.

New king under mountain open his eyes and tried to catch a breath. Fili let out small cry of sorrow. It was just second before doors opened and Bofur, Dwalin and Nori entered. Fíli felt almost immediately that something is on. All of them called him king. They never called him king in private, only Dwalin and only on council. But Nori and Bofur? They all knew about young kings nightmares and called him with every other name instead. Ten years after battle and hi still felt like he was intruder, ripping title and right from his uncle. So he cannot say that he was surprised when Dain Ironfoot walked behind Nori into room.

Everybody had dark sparkles in their eyes, they knew, but hide it gently with small bowed of their heads in memory of the lost. Dain didn't. Though Fíli just cannot care less what his cousin thought, look on Dwalin face directed to Dain was priceless.

"Dwalin before you ask, no you know how much work it would give me to send you free after that? And Dain, what's this time? Somebody didn't greet you as king or are you amused that Bard has no beard and still he can be in our mighty bearded company?" At least he smiled.

Dwalin and Bofur chuckled and Nori hardly hold back one of laugh outburst. Dain mumbled something under his breath, whatever it was it made Bofur froze.

"What was that Dain?" asked Dwalin.

"Just saying, that he is no king to me. Not after he allowed these men from New Dale to come hide behind our great entrance of our ancestors into Erebor. His father, Thorin and his brother must-."

"Will you just shut it?! Stop right here!" Dwalin warned darkly. Nori wasn't really far from kicking lord of Iron hills into his majesty bottom and Bofur stand behind his king, so Fíli didn't see his face.

"Are you here for anything else or just insulting me, my family and my peoples? By the way I heard something about peoples who are really annoyed with those who gave up hope and let Thorin died, and who let only thirteen of us face a dragon."Fíli's cold blue orbs were shining dangerously.

"Yes, milord I'm here, because I caught this little thief, hiding behind some barrels and spying me and these two tried to tell me it was your order." He sent dark look to Nori. Fíli smirked as plan formed in his head. " This filthy thief is one of most loyal companions who helped to retake home for ours people and I asked him to check the barrels, and these two are my closest lords therefore they speak true." Fíli just smiled satisfied. "Checking barrels, why would anybody need-?" Dain looked like kicked puppy and Fíli hold back smile. "'Cause I told him to do so, we need barrels for any case. Never know when you will need barrel nearby river, don't you think?" Fíli chuckled with memory of their barrel ride.

"While I'd love to listen how far better you'd retake Erebor I'm afraid I need to talk with my king in more serious and important case, so would you mind to take your leaves for now?" Surprisingly Nori spoke again. Dain looked offensive for first but then he just left. Everybody in room looked on Nori in silent awe, till Bofur spoke up again. "Fíli, you know about that we need somebody to speak for Erebor on Elrond's council? Also there will be Bilbo and his young nephew, Frodo."

"Yes, I know, Dwalin would you mind to go there with Gimli, which would kill me if I say otherwise and Gloin with you. Oh and to take these letters for Bilbo, somehow I didn't get any raven which would go there willingly." He knew answer before Dwalin even spoke.

"And before you go, Nori would you mind to inform the others I need to discuss something with Dwalin." Nori just sent quick bow of his head and smiled on his friend.

"We will need our burglar again."Dwalin informed as they both knew what was on. However Fíli didn't. So he raised his eyebrow and Dwalin turned to face young king.

"Fíli, king, Oin saw ravens looking to East, there are other signs too, signs about return of Raven warrior. You remember that story, don't you? About Raven soul forged into warrior from Durin line in forges of Erebor. By dark orcs, who will torture him and transform him into deadly weapon in deep forges of Mordor. It'll make one last strike into souls of his kind for there is no way that he may run away they'll make him into soulless puppet, which will kill his own family. Some say that they saw orcs with body. After battle, it was dwarf. Thought it was dark back then, but they think he had dark hair. If he's Durin as legends say, there's no mistake." Fíli didn't need to hear more, didn't want to.

Kíli's body wasn't found, his pebble returned, but it was on the other side of battlefield. There was no mistake, they let him go. Let him vanished, let them hurt him. Fíli's voice was above whisper, but every eyes softened and they holder their breath, they know now where their long forgotten gold lay. Fíli looked upon Dwalin with hope and tears and whispered in small voice. "Kee is alive."

* * *

Please review


	2. You promise to not forget me

Disclaimer: I would like it if they belong to me but all character belong to Tolkien

Dwalin stepped into deep cave and passed iron doors, which led him, Nori, Gloin and Bilbo deeper into heart of Mordor's forge, which was surrounded by ravens. That wasn't what any of their company exactly wanted, cause legend and Oin said, that when ravens land around the forge, warrior be close to halls of Mandosa and they won't save him, but as Gloin said, it was the only way to find the right forge. As they walked through iron doors and stepped into heart of prison, the all fell silent.

With every step the they take Gloin felt more and more relieved that they left Fíli in Erebor, sickness flew through him even more as he remind what Kíli must be through all the time and picture of Kíli beaten and tortured, still recovering from battle, with unsure who survived, never understand why nobody came. Gloin scanned room for any danger, horrified with look upon numerous of iron claws, pieces of leather stripes, heated white club with nails and few whips, which showed signs of frequently use. Nori's stomach turned into ice for fourth time on their journey. So he looked on Dwalin's back instead, it was when he heard some heavy steps nearby. Nori stopped immediately.

"Watch out! Someone's coming'." With that he jumped behind door and everybody else hided.

Dwalin stood near the door awaiting. Doo opened loudly and Dwalin took first orc out of guard and killed him with his axes, meanwhile Nori sliced neck of the other one with venom in his eyes that it almost scared their hobbit. Bilbo took opportunity and grabbed arm of little dwarvish slave, his Tookish part screaming for kick nearest orc into its head.

Instead he shoved both of them on side with Gloin between them and doors. After that they all gathered above crouching and trembling slave and Bilbo, who tried desperately to comfort little and slim dwarf. Slave hide his face, before them and Bilbo took his arm and whispered something soothing. Then he looked upon dwarf and took his face into his hands. Suddenly he froze and gulped. However it looked, it wasn't for good amount of black and red scratches on his neither face, nor iron collar on neck and other signs of torture and slavery, some scars made by whips and long lashes marked his face too. Bilbo looked up and turned to others.

"That, that's not Kíli, but I think you'll know him. I think Balin told me about this one. I think we know this dwarf, he looks like, oh Mahal look." With that he shoved dwarfs face to the others. Everybody stood still and slave shifted uncomfortably, Gloin and Nori took involuntary step back in surprise.

"He looks like Fíli, it's... It's him. Bilbo you just saved-." Dwalin blinked slowly.

It took about couple of minutes before Dwalin spoke up again, behind him Gloin looked on Bilbo with such pride hobbit didn't see in ages and Nori looked just lost as Bilbo. But then, when Dwalin said that one word, the only word, which mattered, he looked with sparks in his eyes, because it meant that Kíli still had chance. This one would not let them Kíli killed, if Nori only knew what can be done with young dwarf in such place he would kill this one but now, he hoped. Maybe having no idea about what should come after few seconds is blessing, but at that moment he just smiled thankfully when Dwalin spoke up.

"Frerin?"

* * *

comments will make Kíli less sad and me more happy, and I'll try to post it earlier, if I'll see that you like it... so please write some critics :-)


	3. Looking for Durin

The next chapter will be longer I promise.

And please write some review, so I'll know if I should continue or change something... But really thanks for reading. :-)

* * *

Frerin sharply whipped his head and looked on his surroundings. His short hair, they had to cut him, to shame his body if somebody would find him, slowly he looked on Dwalin obviously trying hard to remember. I t was Gloin who spoke up again.

"Oh, Frerin what they had done to you, what have we let them do? We will get you – we are going to get help, no mistake this time, it will not happen again, just one thing. Have you seen boy they took him here about ten years ago? Youngling they probably mistook him for Thorin." Frerin respond after while his voice somehow reminding black speech, too much harsh and it made Bilbo shiver.

"Mistook, mistook him? That boy claimed himself as Thorin Oakenshield, when they asked. I didn't understood why, he was too young and they acted and told him that they know he's lying. But no matter what, no matter how much it cost and how they tried to break his tongue he refused to say otherwise, I'd like to ask him for myself but from some time he cannot say a thing. Who is it Dwalin? Who is that one you are looking for instead of protecting your king, my brother?" Even while his voice was breaking his eyes shown when he spoke. Dwalin looked on Bilbo.

"Bilbo, let him go he is well enough to stand on his own. Frerin, that boy is Kíli, he was born after battle of Azanulbizar, he's yours brother nephew. Yours nephew and Fíli's little brother. Erebor is ours my friend, but it cost more than all the gold in Lonely Mountain. And why that boy said he's Thorin? He wanted to protect his family, even when he probably wasn't able to know who survived Battle of five armies, as peoples called that blood-bath now. We have to find him, Nori and Bilbo will go with me Bofur and Gloin will look after-"

"No don't. He is on the edge, they wanna break him, I heard them, make him soulless shadow, make him kill his own. He had to start with me, he refused and they almost beat him to death."

"Another reason to hurry. Where is he? Dwalin stood next to door in second Nori and Bilbo behind.

"It depends if you think that orcs left something worth saving. You can go and look after him, he is under this floor. He's young and maybe strong but it's late, too late. You can go there and find scared little puppy, which is beyond any help, or you can take me. There is nothing left; I'm more worthy than that little thing. Let's get out of here now. We must go!" Frerin trembled.

"He's your nephew for Durin sake and probably bigger warrior than you. You can't think about leaving him behind. Not again. Nobody with any sense would think about leaving kings brother in this pit." Gloin's father side screamed on Frerin and other looked in pure disbelief.

"Nephew born in some stupid poor replacement of mighty Erebor kingdom, or uncle who knows how to help king, who do you need more? And Thorin would need his brother more than some spare and as I saw some poor excuse of dwarf, he is not even heir, Fíli is. Dís would understand and Fíli will see reason, kingdom need strong and pure line of royals not some breed, he will not see it now, but he will later thank to me. That I freed him from something like him." Dwalin remind still and then.

"You just didn't -. How can you say... we wouldn't look here if not for Kíli. Thorin, yours brother, who would probably hug you for being alive and then kill you for insulting his youngest, died without knowledge that his nephew is alive or taken prisoner, as he didn't knew about you or your father, AND by hand of Azog's son Bolg. It's Fíli who sit on Raven throne, sick with worry about his baby brother, yeah he probably know that Kíli is alive but he have no idea if he didn't sent us to find Kíli's body and seek our own dead, but he reminds to be silent and get on as everyone expect from king. Dís is dying from grief, because live of her reminding family is questioned." With that Nori nervously looked to door. Thinking of nothing else but his dear friend with whom he trained mischievous tricks on Company. He wanted nothing more than run for young prince and get out of here. And Dwalin knew that. He stepped to door eyeing Frerin. Then Dwalin cast last glance on group.

"Gloin, Bilbo stays here with him, make sure we will not find this place full of orcs when we return, Nori and I go for Kíli, wait why you said that the lad cannot talk?"

"That brat only deserved it if is true he left Thorin to die while he could protect him with his body. He was shot by his own bow into neck when he tried to run away, it was only warning and they burnt it so he won't die, however infection got there by incident."

"But you said they still torture him for information, they continue when they know he can't say a thing?" Frerin only nodded with nasty smile.

Meanwhile Bilbo unsheathed Sting, both him and Gloin watching Frerin venomously, clearly not forgiving his words about Kíli. Nori and Dwalin stepped into hall, down by ladder, which trembled and made some really unsatisfying noises. These noises made Dwalin cursed again as they disappeared in darkness, leaving their burglar and Gloin with obviously insane dwarf.


	4. Light hidden in dark

Disclaimer : Don't own anything etc.

Thanks so much for following and for review from Dís Thrainsdotter :-)

Well I know, I promised sooner and longer, it's just my muse is really evil. She wants to hurt them so much. But I'll try to bribe her with some chocolate or coffee. Next chapter will be more Kíli centric.

* * *

Dwalin took another step on really narrowed ladder and cursed as ladder trembled with quite unsupportive noise. Nori just chuckled and Dwalin hissed.

"Before you even start, shut up, It's that ladder problem not me, it also cracked under you."

"Agree, no need to be angry, just do you really think we should take Kíli this way up? Even if he can walk, this is not the best way."

"Ok, then you just volunteered as our scout, after we find the boy you will lead us another way."

"That's not what I meant, only friendly suggest you little diet."

"Its muscle not fat Nori." Dwalin sent pointed look on Nori and walked around some empty cells.

Nori, knowing pretty well, that if he'll say more he will regret it, just smiled and breathed. He immediately notices stink of rotten meat, blood and fire, which didn't help to his stomach or to his imagines of Kíli's shape. And so they went silently through dark hall, with nervous feeling that somebody watches their every step. After awhile of walking, Nori turned to Dwalin.

"We are not going to just walk there and back again and waiting if he runs to us, right? We'd miss him; do you think we can call him without orcs notice? Can he even response to us somehow? Frerin said he can't talk, but maybe he can send some signal, like knock, don't you think?" Thief whispered.

"As for Frerin, he said a lot of things to us, and more than half of it he even shouldn't say. But as you said, it cannot hurt to try; at least I hope that wouldn't hurt."

Dwalin tried to shout Kíli's name. Nothing move and for while they didn't even breath. No sound.

"Kíli!? Can you hear us? Please we wanna get you out of here. It's us Nori and Mr. Dwalin" Where are you?" Nori shouted even louder, scare flowing through his veins, but neither of them cared if anyone hear them. Seconds of silent passed. Then Dwalin heard it. Something like moan and scratch of falling metal chains. They let out similar sights of relief and sprinted to the source of noises. They stop on the end of hall and found about ten small cages. It was Nori's turn to curse now, for all cages were bounced with black blocks and they weren't able to found out in which Kíli was. But worst of it was the size of cages, because they were too small for dwarf to even sit there and to think about be in one of dark wet cage like that for ten years didn't help at all. Dwalin knelt quickly before first cage and tried his best to break in. Nori was luckier when it came to pick locking, but even he had to do it slowly to not hurt Kíli whit sharp knife, which he used. Dwalin broke into other cage and wanted immediately move to other but then he spotted small silhouette of dwarf. He was trembling.

"Nori we need light down here, fetch some torch would you? Kíli? It's me, it's Dwalin, you are safe now boy. We got you." Dwalin just mumbled something softly trying to comfort Kíli and failing miserably. Kíli was obviously in no state to recognise his cousin and Dwalin felt heat radiating from him too. Fever. It wasn't that unexpected, but Dwalin still hoped.

Light from Nori's torch illuminated Kíli's body, so Dwalin had immediately perfect view on boy's shape. He was prepared for anything as he reminded to himself all the way down, but he wasn't prepared at all as he thought. He sharply sight when he saw three arrow heads buried into Kíli's body, skin around was red and purple, they probably moved with every move and made even more damage. There was big burn wound around his wrist continuing to shoulder. Metal collar around his neck and leather bounds around arms meant only one. They used them as slaves. Nori didn't want to know, how Kíli could work all the years even only it be swallowed ankle and lashes on his back, and if he didn't they probably punished him.

Dwalin exchanged look with Nori and controlled Kíli's pulse. Was it getting weaker or he just imagines it? He didn't want to find out.

"So, Nori I recall that you wanted to look for way out, it's the best time for it, don't you think?" Dwalin's spirit was higher with knowledge that Kíli is alive and at least still fighting.

" You have to fight, please, for your brother, for Fíli." It just made it worse and Kíli started to trembled.

then quiet moan came from dark haired prince.

"Fíli?"


	5. The way is closed

Thanks to guest for review that was exactly what I needed to know :-) and it's interesting because I thought It'll be worse when I stop using google translator...

However thanks so much to everybode for reading, next chapter will come soon, if not tommorow and for case you don't know it: I don't own anything, everything belong to Tolkien.

* * *

Dwalin sighed at Kíli's moan and tried to reassure him.

"Fíli is fine, he's in Erebor. We'll take you home, just hold on son." Dwalin soothed him and took his arm. But something was wrong, well everything was wrong in matter of fact, Kíli just sobbed.

"Fíli? Brother, please, please just don't... It- it's not my fault. You have to trust me. Please just don't do it. Not this again, Fee. "Dwalin just rubbed his face as Kíli's voice broke into tiny whimpers.

He was too old for this, and still he failed in similar situations. He wasn't good with words. Balin was. Dwalin had no idea what to do or say. So he just hummed softly and hugged him, like he always did when Kíli was nothing more than dwarfling, who ran after his big brother and fell asleep during Fíli's lesson. He smiled softly at the memory, but next words made him froze and curse.

"Dwalin? I'm, 'm sorry for... for everything, for being weak, 'm sorry that I survived that battle, please tell unc- tell King that I'm sorry I didn't died there, please don't do it and please don't tell the others... that I plead like- like coward. I know it'll be better for everybody. Just please don't make it painful." Kíli chocked on his words and tried to pull away from Dwalin.

Dwalin froze and didn't try to take boy's hand anymore. He had no choice to say anything before Nori rushed to his side. Nori looked at Kíli, who still tried to get away from them and to Dwalin.

"There's- there's way out, it's not even that far, we just have to be careful to not fall anywhere. It's full of holes. Is there any problem, have you seen a ghost Dwalin?" Dwalin just stepped aside.

"We've got slight problem here. I have idea what happen. Nori there's possibility that Kíli is not afraid of orcs, more likely he's scared from us." Kíli flinched when Dwalin voice raise above empty hall.

"What? He told you something? Well it's nothing that time won't heal, right? After he will see his brother and the rest of us? After we get him out of this dungeon?" Dwalin sighed.

"I don't know Nori; we don't know what he remembers from battle and what they told him. He spent too much time with orcs. And Frerin, he let him think that he disappointed us, ashamed Thorin, he made Kíli think that we wanna hurt him. Probably that his family would torture him if he escapes, that we don't want him back in Erebor. And would he try to come back, I- I'll execute him." Dwalin fell silent.

Nori just opened his mouth, than shut it again and after Dwalin scooped protesting Kíli up, they silently went through hall. Silent of the place was disturbed only by they boots and Kíli's quite begs to leave him alone. Nori's face darkened with every sound and he wondered why Frerin would do this. Finally they entered familiar room, where Bilbo with his Sting stood prepared, Frerin behind him crouched on the ground and holding his bloody nose and Gloin holding Frerin by arm trying to not look so satisfied with dwarf's nose. Nori rushed to them whispering urgently to not be too loud for Kíli's sake, Dwalin hurried after him. Kíli started feverish again and tried to pull himself from warrior arms. He shushed sobbing Kíli and softly put him down. He turned around, his eyes already darker and took his axes from Gloin. His eyes found Frerin who wiped his nose and return Dwalin's gaze.

"What the... how could you do this?! To a child, to yours youngest nephew of all people? What's wrong with you? What have you done to him?" Dwalin roared and from corner of his eye saw Bilbo running to Kíli's side. It was first time when boy didn't flinched when someone touch him and looked even relieved. Bilbo hugged him and whispered something. Gloin moved to them, protecting his prince and hobbit before Frerin. Dwalin and Nori, both of them had just enough with Thorin's brother, and Dwalin how much he missed younger brother of Dís, he just wanted nothing more than punch him into that broken nose, they turned their attention back to older Durin. However Frerin looked on Kíli and their eyes met, even if only for second. Frerin smiled.

"I thought I told you to stay in that cage boy. Have I to repeat myself again and again little one? Is that so hard to understand and to obey? I didn't want to do this to let things go so far. But you didn't let me choice did you boy? Obviously you like it. Like the pain, it's like drug isn't it? You can't live without torture and you know it. I have to-"Frerin never finished that sentence.

Loud crack of now undoubtly broken nose was quickly driven away by loud shriek of weapons and howls of wargs. Nori looked up. This wasn't good, but they could expect that black orcs will come.

"It looks like we've got a company here, Gloin take Frerin, try to not kill him please, if he want to talk just gagged him. Bilbo would you mind to take care of Kíli, he probably won't be very fond of dwarves at the moment, his leg is hurt but he can walk if it's necessary. All of you prepare weapons we have to make way out." Dwalin took lead and tried to focus on orcs.

And tried to forget what he just heard. that he truly heard voice of ghost. Voice so similar of his friend. It was Thorin's voice.


	6. Durins blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Hobbit characters and so on and so on...

Thanks for favorites reviews and reading :-)

* * *

They stepped out of forge. Sun high above their head and Bilbo wondered how long they were down there. Light sharply illuminated damaged land and Bilbo squeezed Kíli's arm, not really noticing Fíli's tremble, they told him already that ten years for Kíli every touch meant pain and while Kíli recognised Bilbo and trusted hobbit, at least more than dwarves at the moment he still didn't want to be touched. That much was clear for Bilbo for Frerin surely had no idea of Halflings and that Kíli is friend with one of them.

"Bilbo stay close to the wall and take care of Kíli. We will unfortunately also need you to guard Frerin; he's gagged already so you don't need to pay him that much attention. But I don't want to see him anywhere near Kíli with sharp thing. Nori, Gloin take your ground, there's no way to outrun them." With that everybody took their positions, both Frerin and Kíli took their place at wall rather thankfully. Bilbo took his place between them, looking on Kíli's state for the first time on daylight. Boys eyes deliriously moved from one dwarf to other never stop for too long. Bilbo noticed this before and it looked like he expected punishment for either looking or not looking on them any time somebody spoke up. Searching constantly for any possible danger and Bilbo just didn't want to know what they had to do to change once so rebellious and fierce warrior into shadow of the boy he knew. Suddenly Bilbo and both Durins looked up and jumped slightly when Nori shouts in warning.

First sound of weapons and war cry rise above them and Bilbo unsheathed his Sting. Frerin stepped closer to them and Bilbo moved more between dwarves. Hobbit turned around just in time when big warg rider jumped over Nori, making his way directly on them. Bilbo gulped he knew he will need help to take them off and Kíli wasn't able to help him at the moment. He looked on Frerin, he must free him to get help and give him weapon. Precisely what Dwalin asked him not to do for Kíli's sake. Bilbo could just hope that Kíli will somehow understand. With heavy heart he didn't look on Kíli and made decision.

Frerin took knife and looked on Bilbo not shoving any emotion just watching frightened Kíli. Bilbo tried to step in front of Kíli but just seconds too late. Kíli trembled behind hobbit and it looked that Frerin will jump on the boy and probably kill them both. But instead he swirled around and attacked orc and Bilbo wasn't able to don't watch that blood bath and so Bilbo also missed large warg which jumped on him and Kíli. First of everything he find out that he fly and when he looked up he saw what happen. Kíli had to pushed them both aside and now he lay under warg, who crushed him into ground, young Durin desperately searching for weapon with free hand, while blocking beasts teeth with other. Finally he found a cold metal of Sting, and with memory of orcs using just same thing to torture him he pulled his hand back quickly.

Bilbo never in his live wanted so much to get up and he knew he would never forget what happen. For he had seen the Durin alone that day. Kíli's hand reached for Sting, but when wargs teeth snapped after hand, Kíli kicked him instead and the warg jumped back. Kíli stroked sword just above the shoulder blade, causing warg to back up even further, then he pushed small dagger from his clothes, about which nobody had any idea till now, with archer's precision into wargs eye, killing it instantly. Dwalin killed his foe and turned back only to see dead corpse falling to ground. He smiled on Kíli admiringly and tried to say something but Kíli immediately backed to Frerin and Bilbo weapons all forgotten at warg. Dwalin turned back to see that they are almost done and Bilbo jumped to Kíli to check his new scratch. Kíli just hanged his head down and waited punish for either holding weapon and for not dying. Bilbo had no idea what to say to boy and decided to assure him that he saved them both later in camp. So he just checked both dwarves for injuries. Frerin breathed rapidly, knife and hands still bloody and wide eyes directed on his nephew. But was it really sadness what Bilbo saw there just now? Frerin looked on Bilbo like he saw him for first time and then he just watched trembling Kíli.

"Are you OK back there? We have to run, others will get there soon and they won't be happy for stealing Kíli from them." Gloin didn't even turn to them as he spoke up.

"Yeah, we are as fine as can be expected, but I think Kíli hurt his other wrist a bit and we will need to fetch it soon. Oh and if you would be so kind and take care of Frerin again." Gloin nodded and Frerin went to Gloin wordlessly. Bilbo hugged Kíli tightly and smiled on his friend.

"We're going home, you saved me Kíli, again, let me help you this time." Bilbo didn't wait for Kíli's answer just took his hand and followed the rest of dwarves with hope that worst is behind them at least.

* * *

Please can you write review so my muse will be kind to them and won't hurt them too much, because it's long way to home and lot of time to change something what's wrong with this fanfic etc.


	7. Younger brothers

I don't own hobbit

hope you'll like it, Frerin deserve more attention so there it is

* * *

They ran. He didn't remember the last time he ran, at least without whip behind him. He didn't remember chat it was like, before he became Shaataz. But these dwarves at least looked like they know. So he ran with them, actually he has no choice really, orcs behind and empty burnt land around. His first plan was to run with them as far as he need and at first sight of true freedom took Kalus Starkok and ran, but this thought was soon replaced with pure curiosity.

Who were these dwarves, anyway? Who was that boy they willingly followed into this hell and were looking for? He never cared, but who was K'Starkok? And chat was that feature on which K'Starkok clinger so desperately? Suddenly Shaataz wasn't able to breathe anymore. He knew he must continue or they leave him here, as warg snack. He slowed a bit and looked over his shoulder on K'Starkok and smiled on him, which make the boy flinch. Who was that dwarf, who was he once before Moria and Mordor? Why they told him that his big brother died? He knew that his whole family was dead only his nephew Fíli alive sat under the mountain. And he knew who had done it. Why they told him that Azog wiped his family off? He knew it was lie. Azog didn't he helped him. Orcs told him who killed his family. It was K'Starkok. So why they were telling him otherwise? Why they kept that traitor alive? Above all people why Dwalin, who promised to keep his brother alive no matter what? Why he protected boy who killed Thorin? Star-headed dwarf ahead stopped and turned his head on them.

„I can see main camp ahead. We're close now, finally. Come on the others await us. "

Shaataz almost forgot how common soused he forgot how much he missed it. Listen to something else than scream, or orcs insults. As they slowed, sun move and was before them. He covered his eyes and for moments moved only for red-head dwarf who led him. Yeah, he knew what he definitely didn't miss, sharp light of sun. Behind him somebody sight in relief and he heard soft voice whisper.

„We're close, Oin is there too awaiting us, we're close now just few minutes. You can do this; you'll make it you know. I know you can. "

Hand of the red-headed dwarf urged him through camp and Shaataz looked around on his new surroundings. Bald dwarf stopped when he saw mass of dwarf warriors and silenced them with look.

„We did it! We have our prince back and more than that happen in forges, but we need rest and fetch our injuries. And Kíli need some space and rest. So please give us some time to put things into right order and give us time. We'll tell you as soon as we can and you can greet him later. "

Warrior looked on group of dwarves meaningfully and looked over his shoulder to youngest of their little company, who was even paler and his breath hollow. He was leasing on Bilbo, as they called that creature and was leasing on him heavily. They walked into big tent, which looked like healing tent, but he knew they cannot be this lucky. This had to be torture room, for experiments, he was sure about it. Shaataz was preparing himself for new amount of scars and other humiliating experiments and torture. It didn't matter if in white tent or black cave. It was all same again. He maybe hated K'Starkok for what he had done to his family, but he must admit that he was scared what was about to happen with that boy.

Old healer with trumpet near his ear turned to them and opens his mouth silently. He looked on them for moments like he was seeing ghost. But he was back in reality as soon as Bilbo's shouts warned everybody in room. K'Starkok lied on floor shaking and coughing violently. Deaf dwarf cursed and ran to the boy just when blood was spilled from his mouth. Shaataz moved Bilbo and scooped boy into his arms, much to warrior's dismay. He looked down on blood which dropped on his hands and soaked into his clothes and floor, then he saw that stone. The same stone Thorin gave him once. It was that stone which older brother of Durins gave to his younger sibling to make them inseparable to make them connected to each other. He saw the runes. Blood soaking into stone, but still the writing was visible. It was the same as he had.

Dâr nâtel nadadith. Till the very end brother.

* * *

Please leave here some review :)


	8. Memories

Dwalin slowly walked outside of tent. He thought that everything will be better with Kíli back. That Kíli's return would be like magic spell, which will wipe off all those things, all those last years. But then again if everything should be ok after retaking Erebor, Thorin won't have to leave his post and go away till his sickness stop calling after revenge and gold. He was out of it for a while after battle.

"_Dwalin, nobody wants to tell me. Where's Kíli, why is he kept separate from me and Fíli? Where is my youngest dark wolf? I told... I made terrible things and not all of my harsh words were directed on Bilbo. I told that to him Dwalin, I made something that no orcs or spiders could; I separated him from his brother. Made him to run into battle without his weapons, almost defend less. Made him to stand on my side, while orcs tried to kill his brother. True Durin's bane that's what I am. That's what gold made me to be." Fíli next to them moved and Balin came to them._

Dwalin shake his head to run from memories and walked into tent. Oin just left Kíli's side finally; he was there for something like eternity. However old dwarf didn't show any signs of acknowledgment of Dwalin's presence. Whole Company, expect for Fíli and Balin who had to stay in kingdom, slept on bedrolls around Kíli and Frerin. Oin walked to Dwalin and smiled tiredly.

"I gave some painkillers to Frerin, but he'll be ok most old wounds are already just scars. And the others, well I can honestly say I have seen worse after pub fights. Twice broken nose and cracked rib or two. Nothing serious, just some of old whip marks needed to be reopen but, there's nothing to worry about." Dwalin sight and waited. He was glad they didn't take him to let him die later but, this was not what he wanted to know. And Oin knew that and continued more carefully.

"I don't know about anything else I can do. Kíli's alive. Those arrows from battle made quite mess and caused infection, but I managed to defeat it. I took care about all his wounds, and trust me you don't want to hear details, and with Gloin's help we took off that stupid collar. It was too tight, and we had no choice. We had to heat it and cut it, Dwalin... Kíli awoke; there was no time to do anything else. I just gave him as much painkillers as I dared, but he'll remember it. He'll remember that it was us who caused him another pain. But still when we took it off, his neck was burnt before and probably we didn't hurt him that much but still we didn't helped him either. He won't awake before morning. And you should rest too. I hope that we didn't destroyed all even more. Hope that I didn't destroyed him." Oin just looked on Dwalin sadly and walked away.

Dwalin took a deep breath and slowly moved to chair between injured dwarves. Frerin stirred in bed and shifted under his covers, mumbling something quietly. Dwalin carefully put his hand over Thorin's brother head. Fever was fading. Warrior moved back, closer to Kíli. Youngest dwarf trembled and his breathing was even more rapid. Dwalin felt for younger dwarf but he wasn't able to help him, he was in no pain. It was his mind, nightmares and memories, which hold Kíli, Dwalin had seen this. And those were much older warriors he saw it after battles. Not much were able to recover from it. But then Dwalin knew only few who would survive such long time alone with black orcs.

As much as he knew that Kíli needed rest and time to recover, he wanted to do anything to keep him from further suffering. Sure he was afraid also about Kíli's reaction, that hurt boy still needed time to remember how much he was loved and what to be loved was like. And Awaking with people who je now probably saw like crueler than orcs wasn't that what he wanted to put him through just now. But Dwalin was cruel, so cruel that he will do it. In order to save him before memories, he'll wake him. He almost touched boy's arm when he saw movement, Bilbo came to him and silently sat on Kíli's other side. Dwalin nodded to him and shook slightly with Kíli's arm, whispering boy's name softly.

After minute eyelid opened and huge brown eyes answered to Dwalin's and Bilbo's silent prays. Mouth opened slowly into scream and eyes went wide in mere blink. But there was no sound coming from boy, his breathing slowed and more importantly he didn't try to pull away from any of them.

His hands moved and Dwalin stepped aside to see boy's signing. Kíli's eyes filled with tears and he looked on Dwalin sorrowfully, mouthing and signing only one word. 'Sorry'.

* * *

review :)

next chapter should come soon and it will be Kíli's POV. Thanks for reviews reading and following and favorites


	9. Wolf in dark

First thanks to all of you for reviews and reading, you are awesome and you are what hold me up ti nthese school days.

secondly this is like my first POV I ever wrote in english, you've been warned.

* * *

First that cold, now that scary darkness, but all of this was somehow comforting too. At least I am not listening Thorin's words again. I almost hoped that it's all over, that I died but then, he was here again. Thorin's words started filling my mind once more and I lost all hope.

"You're my blood Kíli. I won't allow you to disgrace our line even further by taking that bow on battlefield, your knife and this axe is enough. And hear this boy. You'll be no distraction for me or your brother, no burden, not this time. You won't stand at your brother side. He has to prove himself and fight for his throne without you. But you'll protect us, no matter what if any of us should go to halls of our ancestors it'll be you." His eyes were shining, shining like his beloved gold. It scared me.

"And one more thing if you dare to be so lucky and survive that battle, nobody must know about duty of youngest Durin. It's duty of all youngest of our line to die for anyone of our kingdom. To be forgotten. Frerin had no chance in that battle, but you, there's possibility that you would survive. Well, Dwalin will have to change that. You'll be executed for high treason." Thorin smiled at that.

It made me even sicker and cold butterflies of scare were rising through my belly. Seriously Thorin wouldn't. But then he wouldn't send Bilbo after everything away just like this. I stepped back from Thorin. He just laughed and walked away.

My head started throbbing and spinning and my heart would beat ten times faster, if it wouldn't be broken to pieces. Destroyed by knowledge that whole Company probably knew. That everybody was only acting all the time and they didn't care. It made sense, of course that they cared for their king and heir. Why would they care for spare? But, why they just acted like they care? I fell on floor, with hope that its floor, it was really dark. But I couldn't care less. I tried to scream but there was no sound, only fading laugh of man whom I worshipped once. I felt my tears spilling on floor and suddenly I heard scream. It was Fíli. I tried to reach him, he was running away too fast, bloody path behind him and then he was away.

Frerin was right. They were younger brothers. I was spare. I was always that one meant to die, to die not for family but for king and first-born prince. What was I thinking? That he let me go on quest to prove myself? Does Thorin take me to protect them, to be killed for my unc- King? He himself told me that he's not my uncle anymore, nor he ever wanted to be. Was this all to be forgotten? To lost brother and get prince, remote and far away from me? Was this surviving among orcs for nothing but to be taken by Dwalin and wait to his execution?

There was no mistake; they had to be there to kill him. Dwalin was here and big brother away in Erebor. So he won't witness my death. Nobody will look after me again. I won't be burden again, I won't be that disgrace as they see me. People of Erebor will soon forget that younger dark prince. Was truth that I won't see Erebor that I won't see my brother again and I won't be let into halls of Mahal? Will it hurt, will be Dwalin quick or they'll torture me for I didn't protect my lords? I embraced darkness and welcomed night for sun and light reminded me Fíli and he was lost to me. This cold eternity with myself and memories on orcs and my mistakes was punishment, but without my brother it was too cruel. Thorin reappeared before me and I took step back. But this time he won't laugh he didn't even smiled nor looked at me. His eyes found me and I took second step back.

"Kíli? Wait. You have to give me one last chance Kíli. Could you forgive me? For all those days I put you through? Death was the only thing which could open my eyes and show me ho stupidly I acted. I- I shouldn't told you that. There wasn't even truth in those words. I told Dwalin what I have done. I know I don't deserve such thing as forgiveness. Trust me your father and grandfather already kicked some sense into me for that. I would say that it wasn't me and blame gold sickness. But somewhere deep I know that it was my fault. I knew two perfect archers and I let both of them to go into my wars, fight for me and die for me. I'm sorry you and your brother are moon and sun and you mean life to me. Fight my night wolf and run back to Fíli. Our gold lion need his brother. And tell Frerin that I'm sorry. I made to him same things I made to you. Tell him that I see now what he tried to tell me when he said that all gold does not glitter. I'm sorry Kíli. I have to go now boy and you, you have to fight one more time. You have to fight my fight again. "Thorin took my face into his hands.

I just stood there and looked on him. I couldn't believe this. Was this all only for he, Thorin, the bravest man I ever knew, was scared. Did I remind Frerin so much to him, that he mistook me for him in our battle? Were his words on battlefield mention to me or to his brother? I smiled.

"Thorin. Uncle I- I can see it now." Was all I could say, for suddenly I was not able to breathe. Thorin looked on me smiling once more and he hugged me.

"We will talk later Kíli, tell Fíli I'm sorry. And tell Frerin what I told you. Your father love you Kíli and Thror wanted to tell you that he is really proud on you two. Remember that my son." He walked away.

I tried to scream on him to not going anywhere, but no sound escaped my lips. I was falling. My heart trying to jump out of my ribs and I stared into Dwalin big eyes. Suddenly I reminded myself about open mouth and tried to close it. My hands moved and I tried to tell Frerin, I can't say how but I felt he's close, that uncle is sorry. I moved my hands in inglismek but at word sorry I discovered that he lay at my side totally unconsciousness. I let out breath I had no idea was holding and tried to concentrate on Dwalin's words. I tried to tell him something but no sound escaped my throat, but I didn't care at the moment. I felt Bilbo's hand on my shoulder and leant into the touch. However soon after that everything flew away and I fell asleep.

* * *

does this deserve review?


	10. Home is with brother

I can't believe it's 10th chapter :-) I thought that this story would end at two or three, but you guys were so amazing so I had to continue. I really thanks for reading and your's reviews especially thanks to jaymzNshed who is just amazing. So I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

Kíli's eyes cracked open, sunlight blinding him for few seconds. It has to be about late afternoon. First realization hit him, when he felt Dwalin's hand on his arm. Kíli tried to breathe remembering Thorin's word of forgiveness, but it made him even more uncomfortable for he knew with certainty that Dwalin had no idea about that. Through his hair he watched carefully his surroundings; stopping on Bilbo's sleeping form at his head. Kíli had no other choice but to hope that Bilbo will protect him and try to help him while the others will try to execute him. Bilbo was the only hope he had; he would help Fíli after they bring Kíli's lifeless body. No, he won't die. He has to leave. Kíli looked around to see camp full of Thorin's Company and cursed himself. How can he escape, if he can't even get up from bed without alarming Dwalin? His heart started to race. It was till he noticed small pebble on desk. Fíli. He saw Frerin's face too. He even managed to imagine those blue eyes under eyelids, Fíli's eyes, which would stare at him, if he'd awake and Fíli's hair.

He moved his hand, not wanting to wake Dwalin just yet, his fingers touching small stone. He took his token and hides it under his blanket quickly. If he dies it'll be with his only memory on Fíli, which stayed with him all those years. Dwalin's hand slide from his bed at some moment and Kíli sighed with relief that he didn't wake Thorin's old friend. Kíli tried to sit, which he immediately regretted as flames of pain rose through his chest and head. He lay back, trying to ease his pain.

"Kíli? Hey, Kíli, its fine you're safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you. Just don't push yourself too much and don't try to get up just yet." Bilbo's cold hands pulled his hot skin on shoulders.

Hobbit tried his best to smile and sooth stressed dwarf. Kíli had to tell him. He tried to tell him, in fact he tried to scream, but no sound ever escaped his lips. He had to tell it, it wasn't like it could hurt more, question was how to tell. He looked on Bilbo with sad look and touches his lips with one hand. Hobbit understood within minute and looked for piece of paper and something to write with. Kíli started to write, casting quick glance on his hobbit time from time. Bilbo looked really happy.

In matter of fact Bilbo was so happy seeing his friend awake that he totally forgot to wake Dwalin as he promised. After couple of minutes he took paper from Kíli, who sank even further into bed.

_Bilbo, I need your help, I need to leave. Dwalin, he don't know, he can't know. Please you have to tell him that Thorin don't wanna to kill me anymore. I know that it probably would sound pathetic to him and the others probably won't believe you but tell them, that I'm sorry for whatever I did, I'm sorry that I didn't died in that battle but Uncle did. If you help me to get out of bed I can leave and die somewhere among orcs, so they won't bring my body to Fee, so he wouldn't see me ever again. Frerin would do such better prince and heir, I can die somewhere else and you don't need to waste space in the mountain for me. Tell Fíli that you didn't find me at all. It doesn't matter than Thorin forgave me, when the others can't do it. _

Bilbo looked on the letter blindly. Then he gulped and tried to pull tears back. Hobbit looked up on Kíli, wanting nothing else than hug young dwarf and not let him go ever again. Instead, minding Kíli's injuries he rushed to his side and took unharmed hand. Kíli looked on him unsure and bit scared.

"Oh my, Kíli. I'm sure that Dwalin ever wouldn't do something like that nor would rest of the Company." he stopped himself when he saw Kíli's looked and cleared his throat, starting over.

"You belong to your brother and we're going to take you back to him, if they won't love you, we won't be here now. But if that'd ease your sleep I'll talk to Dwalin and to the rest of Company. And if there's no more place in Erebor, well I'm honoured to be first hobbit who'll welcome you in the Bag End in Shire. But I think that Dwalin would kidnap you back to Erebor would it come to this. And what about that second letter? Let me see." Bilbo changed subject and took Kíli's other note.

Kíli didn't look much relieved by hobbit's speech but he didn't try to argue in any way. Bilbo look on the top of second paper, which was scrolled where was written Frerin's name. He tried to not look surprised, but he really expected that it'd be Fíli's name on that place, or Dwalin's. However without more than look on second dwarf, he stood and put it on table at Frerin's head. He looked on Kíli, not wanting to continue on their earlier topic, he changed subject in really hobbit way.

"And now my dear, if we made it clear that here is no danger, what would you say to some lovely second breakfast? I suppose that we have much better cooker than orcs or at least Bombur got much cleaner kitchen."

Kíli shook his head but dwarf's stomach betrayed him and grumbled loudly. Kíli looked on Bilbo sheepishly and Bilbo laughed half-heartedly. But hobbit's smile faded as he left tent and walked to kitchen. Once innocent eyes now burnt with deep hate towards orcs, who destroyed everybody he held dear and left shadows. He hated that feeling which he had in the tent with Kíli, watching his friend so close but still so removed far away, he hated that idea about his time spent in front of fire in his hobbit-hole while his friend was in that pit with orcs.

Bilbo looked on Bombur, greeted their cook and asked him for two bowls.

"Something wrong Bilbo? You look somehow angry, did Kíli's state changed?" Bilbo even didn't respond, when Dori appeared waving on them.

"Hey have you seen Dwalin, he just rushed out of camp and looked like his going to kill anything in his way. Well, he looks always like that but you know... Is something wrong?" Dori looked from Bilbo to Bombur.

"He found Kíli's letter." Bilbo looked on path which led outside of camp. Even while he knew that there's nothing he can do nor there's no way to help to warrior, he started worry about Dwalin.

"But he'll be ok, right? I mean it's Dwalin we're talking about, he'll come back unharmed and tell us what happen."

"I'm afraid that I know what happen and I'm not sure what Dwalin capable of now is. But I know one thing Dori. Be happy that you are not orc."


	11. Ucles nephews and soup

Ok I know that nobody really wnat to read this part, so just thanks for following reading writing rewiev etc. and I hope you'll enjoy this one too

* * *

Frerin listened carefully as light, hobbit's footsteps slowly faded in distance, it was only than he dared to open his eyes and look around. Kíli, as he started to use calling the boy, was turned away. He wanted to talk with him but he knows it won't happen with others around so he took letter, which lay on desk. Curiosity moving his hands as he looked on Kíli's handwriting.

_Uncle __ Frerin,_

_I'm not sure how to tell you. I'd tell you simply that I met Thorin but that would sound as madness to you. And maybe it is but it's also truth. I know how it sounds but I met him. I have seen him Frerin and he's, well he was totally broken. He wanted me to tell you that he can see it now. Everything you tried to tell him. That not all can glitter and that family is more worthy than Erebor of Arkenstones. And about that Youngest-Durin thing you were right. We're here to sacrifice ourselves for kings, for older brothers. And I think we saved them, we saved them from gold sickness. It's good thing to die for, even if they won't think us worthy of remembering. I'm sure you'll make awesome uncle for my brother and that he'll forget me more easily. You'll make it better, I know it. Whatever I destroyed it was always uncle who made it better. Make my brother better in time when I won't be there for him._

Frerin looked up, blinking rapidly and failing at stopping his tears. How could he be so cruel with Kíli? How could he be so stupid and so wrong about him all the time? Yes, he had no idea that he has other nephew and-. What was that apologizing good for? He always made it worse. He screwed it so much that his youngest nephew was scared to call him uncle. He was thinking on Dís, she'd kill him.

"Dwalin? What's up? You seem rather pale." Gloin and Frerin looked up to see that Dwalin was even paler than paper which he holds. Gloin moved to check Kíli's bandages still eyeing Dwalin who reread Kíli's letter again and again. Red-head dwarf told something to Kíli, who became still and pale as Dwalin. Without any warning bald warrior burst out of tent. Voice behind him broke dead silent.

"Any idea, why Dwalin left in such hurry?" Bofur passed around him to Kíli's bed and took letter.

Gloin shook his head and waited for answer. But Bofur didn't respond to Gloin; instead he jumped to Kíli hugging him and whispered some soft words in Khuzdul. Everybody from Company looked on Bofur in question but nobody spoke as Gloin started to read letter. Bilbo and Bombur walked into tent with hot bowls of soup in hands. Both of them stopped, watching as every member of Company read letter and everybody looked sick or paler after finishing. Bofur didn't stop hugging Kíli, who looked on Bilbo, eyes huge and wide. Bilbo understood Kíli's look and spoke up.

"Bofur, you should release him. Kíli need space otherwise he'll think you're going to hold him till Dwalin return." Bofur looked up with totally hurt look but he moved to side, not letting Kíli's hand just yet. Bilbo as well felt bad for that but he knew it had to be done. Nobody spoke as they got their bowls and started eat. Frerin didn't even expect to get something, but after while Bombur appeared at his side and gave him bowl with hot soup. Frerin looked up carefully. Usually food he got was either poisoned or made from something he would never thought to put in mouth. He remembered on soup which was somehow grey and tasted like wood, next day he discovered that it was made of warg bone and some weed and meat from some animal he really cannot recognised. He looked on Kíli, who also froze, memories on every food given to him this last year flowing through his mind. But after something like minute he began to eat too.

Frerin with sight of defeat started to eat too. It smelled good and tasted even better. He didn't recognise what kind of soup it was, but he didn't dare to ask and truthfully he couldn't care less either. It wasn't like any dwarf could make worse food than orcs.

Nori was shifting nervously and he didn't even eat much of his food. Kíli looked up and signed something to dwarves shyly. Bilbo smiled on him and Nori moved to door and answered.

"He just needed some fresh air and probably went to hunt down those who hurt you two. And I think that I'll join him and I'll bring him back soon. He had plenty of time to clear his mind I think. We'll be back soon. Kíli don't worry about that, rest and stay here. Both of you. We'll be right back."

Nori turned and left, thief running into land of orcs to find warrior.

* * *

Feel free to write me anything in review :)


	12. Long forgotten past

Thanks for reading and reviews I hope you'll enjoy this too.

* * *

Orc's skull cracked and Grasper buried deeper into skin, black blood covering his hands. Sun was shining, water in river was glittering and he was buried by corpses of orcs and wargs. Dwalin had his eyes only for monsters next move and his dual axes were shining with every strike. Smarter wargs run away long ago, when they saw madness in dwarfs' eyes. Dwalin threw Keeper into armoured chest of black orc, his axe breaking armour, killing orc almost instantly. Dwalin took out his old hunter knife and continue. He wasn't thinking he didn't cared he was just killing. He stroke on other orc killing his last enemy with only mighty strike. He didn't notice that orc died already, he stroke again marking enemy's heart, blood covering his face. Dwalin breathed heavily. Huge black raven crossed sky and landed on one of corpse, watching Dwalin carefully, but warrior remained still. Long whistle distracted raven and bird flew to the sound, but Dwalin just stood there, staring into dead yes of orc. He almost missed when Nori spoke up.

"Balin ask if everything is all right, Fíli is worried sick if he did send us here to die or not, they wants some good news. And Gandalf is coming. He heard about us and he'll come in two days or so. Hey, Dwalin, you know that Kíli is in fact scared of orcs, gold and memories, not you, right?"

Nori walked over corpses to Dwalin seeing that some of orcs still breathe. Dwalin used to kill instantly. Finishing enemy with one strike, not leaving them in their own blood dying. But obviously this was not that day. Nori knew that they deserved it and they were orcs, but it seemed cruel.

"Dwalin you know that, don't you? Yes he need ho long way to return to us but he's doing great. He need his family be at his side, he needs you.-"

"He needs his brother and Balin, not me. Not anymore. "Nori knew it was mean but he needed to say it.

"You don't know that, we don't know what Kíli think about anyone save for Bilbo and probably Bofur, and that just because you can't simply hate Bofur." Dwalin looked on thief with cloudy eyes.

Nori'd win this argument at any cost. 'But it wasn't him who raised that boy' voice in his head whispered bitterly 'I was there at his worst. Not Bofur, definitely not Bilbo.'

_There was long wail and naked three years old dwarfling launched himself on Dwalin's leg. Thorin next to him chuckle, looking over for boy's brother. Dwalin scooped dark-haired child up, Thorin closing entrance to his forge. Warrior looked on boy and wrapped him in Thorin's coat._

"_Hi there little Kíli, I'm sure that there's no reason for tears. Now, where's your brother, what happen?" Dwalin looked for any scratches but nothing was wrong with youngest Durin._

"_Mastwew Dwalin, Fíwi was eaten by water monster from our bathroom and it ate Fíwi and it wanted to eat me too but I escaped." Last words turned to sobbing and Kíli's red yes now made perfect sense._

_Thorin chuckled and went into house for Fíli who was the only one who could make Kíli bath. _

"_You were really brave my dear, not every warrior would try to save his brother and escape from Mommy and evil bathtub. You'll make awesome warrior one day but I have to tell you secret."_

_Kíli's eyes went even wider and bigger as he waited for secret and Dwalin smiled._

"_You see, there's elite of strongest and greatest warriors who dared to step eve into warm soap water of the tube. Durin's warriors always belong to this group, your brother is going through this water now. Will you be brave wolf and will you join your brother in this evil time? You want to be with Fíli in that tube right?" Dwalin eyes dwarfling and Kíli nodded fiercely with childish war cry. Dwalin took boy into Thorin's house and into bathroom, Kíli whimpered and hided into Dwalin's neck but then he looked up, they almost even didn't make it to tube when Kíli shouted and jumped to Fíli, making his brother shouts in delight. Dís and Thorin smiled on Dwalin as brothers began to wrestle in tube._

"_You know, I'd thank you for making my son bath but then I remembered that it was you who told him about bathroom monsters." Dís smiled and Thorin behind him laughed._

"Dwalin? We should return, it'll be fine. As long as you'll be there for him, even if he won't jumping of joy at yours coming. He'll be fine; you have to trust me in this." Dwalin growled at Nori.

"I should never trust you in anything, thief." Nori chuckled and after while Dwalin joined him.

They returned, Dwalin trying hard to ignore Kíli's wince as they entered. Bilbo slept at Kíli's side and Nori already sat at Frerin's side. Dwalin cursed thief silently as he took cold soup and sat next to Kíli. Dark Durin was asleep and suffered nightmare. Dwalin put his hand on boy's face and whispered.

"Be that brave wolf I always knew you are and fight for your brother, for your uncle, for me."

Dwalin braided one of Kíli's hairs and put clap on it. It was when he heard soft whisper answering.

"Dwalin?"

* * *

Every fanfiction need three years old naked dwarfling, right? :-)


	13. Voice of the wolf

Dwalin got really soft spot for Kíli and they'll get some unexpected guest too.

thanks for reading, reviews etc. and enjoy :)

* * *

„_Dwalin? "_

„Yeah Nori? " Dwalin never left Kíli's hand and turned to Frerin's side where Nori sat.

"Kíli's crying. Wake him he have a nightmare. You should wake him, Frerin just had one too and he still looks pretty scared. It's not like it would hurt him if you'll wake him now." Nori looked on Kíli.

Dwalin took deep breath and with slightly shaking hand he woke younger dwarf up. He just hoped that he hadn't main role in that dream. Kíli's shoulders tensed and for moment it looked that he stopped breath. After while round brown orbs answered to warrior. Dwalin looked on Nori, only to see as thief disappears to his bed and he cursed Nori silently. Kíli's eyes were watery and red, reminding Dwalin that little dwarfling once again. Dwalin stroked boy's hair, glad that he didn't flinch.

"Hi Kíli. Its fine, nobody will hurt you ever again. I won't hurt you. You need to trust me in this wolf; Thorin told me before battle what he wanted to do. But it didn't matter what he said, I wouldn't hurt you nor anyone from Company did, I told him this after I found him in the end of battle. And he thanked me, he asked me to fulfil my oath I gave him once. Oath I gave him that day you were born that I'll protect you, lead you and guide you no matter what, I think he knew what could happen if gold will take control once more. He knew that as you are here to protect him and Fíli, I have to be here to protect you." Dwalin looked into those huge brown eyes, which were glittering with tears, but now there was a smile shining in Kíli's face too.

Kíli raise his hands wordlessly and waited. When he was that Dwalin didn't have the message, he launched himself into warrior's arms and hugged him tightly. Dwalin returned hug with soft smile, praying that it will be better from now. After while he felt as Kíli tried to say something voicelessly, then he released lad to see as he signed him something curiously and somehow shyly.

_Why you left? _When Dwalin didn't give him answer and froze, Kíli shifted and looked scared, that he did something wrong by asking him.

"No, Kíli, it's not that! I had to go and kill those who hurt you; it was for you not because of anything you did. Now, you know that I won't hurt you, that nobody will hurt you ever again, don't you?"

Dwalin watched as Kíli thought about it for a while and then he wrote something on paper.

_Yeah, at least I suppose that I always knew that somehow or hoped, but when I started to believe that orcs and memories came up again and I heard Thorin and Frerin and... I was scared they kept asking about how big is army in Erebor and how to get into unnoticed, but I didn't want to disappoint Uncle and to let them get there and I knew that it doesn't matter what I say, they tortured anyone no matter if they gave up or not. And I wanted to make you all proud. But what if that wasn't enough and Bolg will attack Erebor while you are here with me?_

Dwalin took deep breath wondering what else orcs managed to do to Kíli and before he could answer Dori entered into tent. Huge smile appeared on his face when he saw Dwalin still hugging Kíli, who was fully awake and looked better than before. Both dwarves smiled back on Dori.

"Don't think about that Kíli now. Orcs are liars, Erebor is still in safe hands of yours and mine brother and Bolg is dead. I saw Beorn tearing him apart after he saved Thorin, Balin took Fíli not long after that and I was looking after you, but, but you wasn't there. I didn't make it time, we were looking for you for week, but then Dain said that we have to bury yours things with Thorin and move on, that Fíli have others things to do than mourning for somebody who was lost in battle."

"He did indeed, and Dwalin almost killed him if I remember correctly." added Dori with smile.

Kíli chuckled and let Dori to check his temperature. Dori then looked on.

"Oh and Oin gave me this for you in case you'd be awake. It should ease that pain in neck and headache, yours voice should be back soon too if you'll drink his medicines properly."

Dori gave him small bottle with orange liquid, which reminded something to Kíli, but he didn't tell them that it looked like something what used orcs to take his voice away some time ago. Dwalin laughed as Kíli grimaced at that taste and started coughing. But something changed and Dori gave him bowl just in time when Kíli threw up. Dwalin put hand between boy's shoulder blades and Dori soothed him. Kíli looked up on Dwalin slightly embarrassed and cough once more. Dori took bowl way from Kíli's reach and gave him cup of water. Kíli drank it with one gulp and lay on bed again, hand in his new braid. He looked on Dwalin and Dori, thinking about something.

"Do...do you think that... that he wants to see me ever again?" His voice was raspy and barely whisper, but Dwalin and Dori never looked happier to hear anyone. Dori was immediately on Kíli's other side smiling.

"Of course he wants to see you again, you're his nadadith Kíli." Dori chuckled at Kíli's shy face.

_"Izu nadad sanâzyung zu Khahit"_ smiled Dwalin and Kíli sighed in relief.

Kíli nodded and Dori started story about what happen in time Kíli wasn't there. After something what could be like hour came Bilbo, who was wandering around camp and he immediately hugged Kíli, joining them in telling tales and laughing. In the evening was tent full of Company, message about Kíli's recovering spread around whole camp. They all wanted see youngest Durin they heard about, in camp were also warriors who decided to join them only because of, mostly Bofur's and Ori's, stories about Kíli's bravery.

Dwalin assured everyone that they'll meet him and Frerin soon and that they'll start their way back home in week. Whole camp was full of life and songs that night. And soon drink and food and laugh filled camp. Everybody was so happy about the news and that they'll be back in Erebor soon that big shadow made his way to healing tent totally unnoticed.

"Would I be foe misters dwarves you would be dead by this time." Voice rose above tent and everybody turned around. Gloin and Dwalin had their weapons in no time.

"Gandalf sends his regards but he'll join you later, on halfway to Erebor." added Beorn with smile.

He might hated dwarves but this ones, he had to admit that he like them. Everyone greeted him with smile and Bilbo handed him some ale. Kíli chuckled on Beorn and looked on Frerin who didn't joined them; his second uncle sat on his bed staring into nothing. His smiled faded and he made his way to Frerin, glad that it wasn't long way. He gave older warrior pint of ale and smiled on him. No matter how long this way will be, they'll make it together.

* * *

Izu nadad sanâzyung zu Khahit - Your brother love you deeply wolf

Oh this chapter was supposed to be short one, this some sort of happen every time I wanna make a short chapter...

I love your reviews, write anything you want. :)


End file.
